


Our Time To Shine

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky deserves happiness, Bucky is not a villain, F/M, Husband and Daddy Bucky, chillin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Love carries no expiration date. All you know is, with a little luck and fairy dust, you’ll feel Cupid’s arrow!  Redemption and love...two vital ingredients for joy!





	Our Time To Shine

 

 

An Avenger has little to no time for a relationship. Clint and Laura’s marriage is exception to the rule. With each mission, moments of uncertainty looms overhead. What if they were mortally wounded or killed? No one deserved to constantly be on edge.

 

Happiness eluded James Buchanan Barnes like the plague. So, he resorted to playing the field. Pretty soon, he amassed quite the reputation. Bucky Barnes, lady killer.

 

Marisol Kincaid wasn’t an Avenger. Her position at Stark Industries lacked adventure and danger. As supervisor over the Records Room, Marisol ensured staff uploaded pertinent HYDRA data, via computer into F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s data bank for storage. Also, Marisol personally transferred delicate notes onto a USB, where they were sealed and placed in Tony’s private safe…..off site.

 

Tony found a reason to throw one of his over-the-top parties. Standing at the bar with Steve, Bucky scanned the crowd for this elusive woman whose peaked his curiosity.

 

Greeting her friends, Marisol strolled to the bar. “Jack straight please.”

 

Turning on the charm, Bucky attempted to reel her in. “Jack straight? Pretty ballsy drink for a dame.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Marisol shot him down. “II know all about your womanizing reputation and I will not be another notch in your bedpost. Have a good evening.”

 

Sam witnessed the exchange and couldn’t wait to tease Bucky. “Damn man. She turned you down like a hotel bed.”

 

“I love challenges.” Bucky gulped his drink, joining Steve, Sam, Tony, and Thor.

 

Sam chuckled, “Hey Tin Can, your 40s bullshit won’t work on her. The hottie in the black dress shot him down,” motioning towards a group of ladies having an animated conversation.

 

Tony snorted, “Who Marisol? You’d stand a better chance talking to the nice lady in HR. You know, Ms. Channing; medium height, support hose, always smells like Ben-Gay?”

 

Steve, Sam and Thor laughed so hard, tears rolled down their faces. Bucky didn’t find it amusing. This goddess turned _James Buchanan Barnes_ away??

 

Snapping back, Bucky mused “I’ve always loved a challenge. Game on doll.”

 

First, he abstained from frivolous flirting and sex. Anytime women attempted to latch onto him, Bucky refused to acknowledge their presence.

 

Next, Bucky knew in order to make a full 360, he’d make the ultimate sacrifice; torching his expansive library of black books.

 

Punching the up button, James Buchanan Barnes exhaled and stepped into the elevator. Bucky scrolled through his phone’s playlist, stopping at the mournful tune, ‘Taps.’ Mumbling to himself, “It’s now or never Barnes.”

 

Upon arrival on the roof, he started a fire in the pit. One by one, Bucky tossed his books into the crackling fire. A lone tear dropped from his eyelash. The time to settle down arrived! He wanted much more than an occasional booty call.

 

Days, weeks, and months passed. Bucky delivered flowers to Marisol’s office, asked her out for coffee…….nothing.

 

Tony played matchmaker, inviting Marisol to movie night. Steve and Bucky were last to arrive. They’d completed a rigorous training session.

 

Engaged in deep conversation about who won, Bucky didn’t see Marisol sitting on the loveseat.

 

Steve nudged his arm, “Buck, look who’s here.”

 

Sam taunted the speechless former assassin. “What’s wrong tin can? Cat got your tongue?”

 

Marisol waved at Bucky, tucking a lock of hair behind her left ear.

 

Tony, Nat and Wanda took advantage of the moment, snapping a picture of Bucky’s dumbfounded expression.

 

Steve extended his hand, “Hello I’m Steve Rogers.” “Marisol Kincaid, nice to meet you.”

 

Tony couldn’t let this priceless moment go without busting Bucky’s chops. “Marisol, Oil Can’s usually not tongue tied. Well, say something?

 

“H-hello. M’Bucky.” Everyone laughed at his nervous behavior.

 

“We’ve met remember? Tony’s last party? By the way, I love roses. How did you know?

 

Bucky responded, “Didn’t know. Lucky guess?”

 

“Wanna sit with me?” Marisol patted the seat next to her.

 

Nodding ‘yes’, Bucky flopped down in the seat; a goofy grin plastered on his face.

 

“Can we start the movie already?” Nat blurted out.

 

Tonight’s choice selected by Marisol………”The Jaws Collection”

 

Placing a bowl of popcorn in her lap, Wanda loved Marisol’s movie choices.

 

Sipping on a beer, Sam set the rules. “Okay kiddies. Light’s out and Barnes, NO NECKING!”

 

“Shut up Birdboy. You’re just mad. Turn around and watch the movie.

 

A chorus of ‘shhhhh’ echoed around the room.

 

Scooting close to Bucky’s side, Marisol whispered, “Would you join me for pizza and ice cream tomorrow?”

 

Clearly startled, Bucky stammered, “Y-yeah, um I’d like that a lot.”

 

“I’ll meet you in the common room around 2 p.m. Okay?’

 

“Okay.” She and Bucky turned towards the movie screen, munching on popcorn and beer.

 

Sleep eludes him most nights. Bucky would toss and turn from horrific nightmares. After movie night, he slept like a baby.

 

A bundle of nerves, Steve and Sam tried to calm Bucky down. Unsure of his outfit, Steve recommended a shirt, jeans and boots.

 

“M’hands are sweatin’ something awful. Maybe I shouldn’t go.” Bucky’s hesitance pissed Sam off.

 

Sam, rolling his eyes, scolded him, “Look you ancient asshole, you’ve done nothing but talked about this woman for months. Get your clothes on and have fun.”

 

Bucky shook his head up and down. Steve pushed him towards the shower. He and Sam left the room.

 

Dressed and ready to go, Bucky inhaled, exhaled, stepping in the elevator.

 

A vision of loveliness, Marisol sported ripped knee stonewashed skinny jeans, multi-colored sweater that really made her eyes pop, Ugg boots and a leather jacket.

 

Bucky offered his arm. “Shall we m’lady?”

 

Giggling, Marisol beamed, “Why yes, kind sir. We shall!”

 

Bucky and Marisol walked to her favorite pizza parlor, “Dominique’s.” It was quiet and intimate. They ordered pizza and colas. She listened attentively to stories about pre-serum Steves’ wild adventure. No mention of his time in HYDRA’s clutches. In turn, Marisol explained how her family was killed by HYDRA. They were mistaken for another family.

 

She couldn’t stop the flow of salty liquid rolling down her cheeks. “I’m sorry Bucky. It’s still raw after two years.”

Using his calloused thumb, Bucky wiped the tears from her face. “S’okay doll. I understand.”

 

Marisol and Bucky enjoyed **_lazy days_ ** , picnics in the backyard of the compound and long walks through Central Park . Although she lived off site, Nick Fury insisted she and her staff move in due to threats from HYDRA.

 

Bucky was over the moon elated. His best girl one floor down.

 

Most days though, the lovebirds could be found tangled together, making out like hormonal teenagers.

 

Tony and Sam didn’t waste the opportunity to annoy Bucky. “Hey Birdman. Look at Veronica and Jughead sucking face.”

 

Sam added, “Damn would y’all go to your room?”

 

Grabbing his hand, Marisol pulled Bucky towards his room. “Bye bye haters.”

 

Nat and Wanda returned from their month long recon mission, Marisol greeted the ladies with a hug.

 

“Yay, you’re back!!! Go shower and we’ll have girl time,” in her sing-song voice.

 

Wanda and Nat left the room to shower and prepare for mani/pedis, wine and rom coms.

 

“I’ll see you later Bucky,” placing a chaste kiss on his pouting lips.

 

Of course he didn’t mind. Bucky’s love for Marisol grew more and more.

 

Having been together for almost two years,  Bucky wanted Marisol to become his wife. So, operation “Let’s Get Married” was birthed.

 

Under the ruse of a 1940s Anthony Stark party, Nat and Wanda coaxed Marisol into an excursion of epic proportion…shopping in New York using Tony Stark’s unlimited credit card..

 

At the compound, caterers and decorators scurried in the ballroom. A disco ball hung from the ceiling; casting a kaleidoscope of shapes on the wall. Silver and black balloons swayed at the entrance of the room.

 

The melodic sound of Glenn Miller waft from the speakers. Topping off the affair, Pepper hired them a waiter. On the menu: Duck a l’orange, Sauteed Broccoli, Savory Sage Cornbread Stuffing, Sweet Potatoes with Spiced Butter Pecan Topping. Dessert…LATER!

 

Nat found the perfect dress, shoes and clutch purse for Marisol.

 

“Now, skedaddle.  Wanda and I gotta get dressed. Meet us in the ballroom?” Nat smirked.

 

“See you downstairs.”

 

Wanda texted Bucky:

 

**_W: Marisol’s on the way_ **

 

**_Buckaroo: Everything’s all set._ **

 

**_W: Good luck_ **

 

**_Buckaroo: I’m really nervous_ **

 

**_W: Nat says you’ll be fine_ **

  
  


James Buchanan Barnes stood frozen. He was transformed back to the 40s. A tear rolled down his cheek. Marisol was a vision of loveliness.

 

“My don’t you look handsome Bucky.” Marisol blushed.

 

Bucky’s voice cracked, “Doll, I can’t begin to say how gorgeous you are. Wow. I’m a lucky man.”

 

Escorting her to the table, Bucky pulled out Marisol’s chair. “Thank you. Always a gentleman.”

 

Their elegant meal and champagne were presented. The happy couple dined, laughed, and made small talk savoring every moment.

 

Bucky raised his glass for a toast. “To the love of my life. You’re more than I could’ve ever hoped for. I’mma better man ‘cause of you.”

 

Reaching inside his pocket, Bucky took to one knee. “Marisol Kincaid, I’ll love you till the end of time and beyond. No one will ever compare to you. Would you be my wife?”

 

Unable to hold back tears, she whispered ‘yes.’

 

Bucky led his fiance’ to the dance floor swaying to Glenn Miller’s “Moonlight Serenade”.  

 

Showing off some impressive dance moves, the newly engaged couple danced the night away.

 

Three months later, Bucky and Marisol married in an intimate ceremony. Bruce officiated, Tony and Sam escorted Marisol down the aisle.

 

Two years after marrying, a chubby cheek baby boy, Anthony Grant Barnes was born.  Weighing 8 lbs. 6 ozs., curly brown hair and bright blue gray eyes.

 

Of course everyone fawned over him. Bucky couldn’t be prouder. He had a wife, son, and free will.

 

Snuggled in his daddy’s safe arms, 4 year old Grant peered out the floor length window.

 

“Daddy, guess what? I love you this much,” stretching his little arms as far as he could.

 

Bucky’s heart swelled with pride. “Hey tiger, guess what? I love you to the moon and beyond.”

 

Leaning against the door jamb, Mrs. Barnes admired her two favorite guys.

 

Spying his mommy, Grant wiggled out his daddy’s arms, running to Marisol. “Hello sweetheart. Are you watching the raindrops?”

 

“Uh huh. Daddy hold me up to the window. S’lotta rain.”

 

She walked over, standing next to her husband. “Just think. Next year, we’ll have two kids.”

 

“Wh-wh-what? I-you-we’re gonna have a baby?”

 

“Yes, my sweet, I’m 2 months pregnant. Are you excited?”

 

“You’ve given me so much. I’m the luckiest sap in the face of the earth. Didn’t think happiness would come my way. Now, there’s no way I could live without my family.”

 

“Yay, I’m gonna have a brudder or sister!!!” Grant jumped around the room.

 

Bucky placed a kiss on Marisol’s flat tummy. “Hey little one, this is your daddy. Grant and I are excited about meeting ya. Please don’t make mommy sick. See’ya in 7 months peanut!”

  


_Fin_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
